cncfandomcom-20200223-history
A Monument to Madness
"We won't stand for this treachery Bingham Do you hear me? My advisors warned me about trusting you Allies!" :Cherdenko before Mission A Monument to Madness Operation "A Monument to Madness" involved the Allies in their attempt to have President Howard T. Ackerman removed from office, mainly for his anti-Soviet paranoia and his resulting Mount Rushmore Superweapon. Phase One "It looks like the President's gone rogue on us - this is so hard for us to believe! Nevertheless, we have a job to do. Take out the Communications Tower before he transmits a code to fire." :EVA As the operation began and as soon as she entered the theater of operations, Allied commando Tanya Adams was ordered by the Allied Commander to eliminate all local Allied-American Rogues in the area, loyal to Ackerman's uncontrollable anti-Soviet paranoia, then to destroy the Rogue Outpost entirely, sparing the Boot Camp only. Warren sent a Spy to infiltrate a Power Plant and then capture the Boot Camp. Tanya's next target was the Communications Tower, its destruction prevented Ackerman from transmitting the launch codes. The Weapon Revealed "None of you have the guts to do what needs to be done, so I'm going to wipe the Soviets off this planet myself, and you can't stop me! Should my heart stop beating, the weapon fires! "If that weapon fires, I have no choice but to launch every weapon I have against the United States! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!!" "Hmm somethings fishy, how could that crazy old man Ackerman set this right up under our noses?" :An Allied Spy, Ackerman and Cherdenko, during the operation After the Comm Tower was brought down by Tanya, President Ackerman revealed the Mt. Rushmore superweapon that was created during his presidency and out of his visceral hatred for the Soviets - should his heart stop beating, the weapon fires, eliminating Moscow. Cherdenko warned the Commander the possibility that if the Superweapon fires, then he will have no choice but to launch every weapon he has against the United States. Laser Statues online "Sweet mother of--'' LASERS! ''Why, Honest Abe, WHY?! What the heck is up with Washington?!!" :Allied Peacekeepers, taking cover from Laser fire The Allied MCVs arrived to prevent President Ackerman from carrying out his assault and they build up and prepare to destroy the Firebase - the Commanders were, later on, allowed to build Spectrum Towers to fend off Ackerman's heavier vehicles. Ackerman, in order to make sure the Superweapon is activated without Loyalist interference, demonstrated his covert Laser Defense System, protecting Mt. Rushmore from all Loyalist attacks - however, that demonstration proved to be a failure because of the Engineers and Century Paradrops. 6 Mirage Tanks were hiding at the outpost, moments before Tanya even arrived to the scene and the operation started, awaiting the maniacal president for the kill. After the Firebase was destroyed, Ackerman attempted an evacuation from the area - but the 6 Mirage Tanks then revealed themselves, ambushed and eliminated him before he had the chance to flee. Aftermath "Its a shame it had to be this way but we did it!" :Tanya after Ackermans death This Operation was disastrous, mainly due to the fact Ackerman had to be eliminated for his uncontrolled insanity, and what's worse, the Allies later on realized that they should have let the Superweapon level Moscow, Russia - the "Why" question was answered when the Soviets attempt to use every Kirov armed with 50 megaton bombs they have to level the now unprotected Allied Cities. Category:RA2:Events